Real World Newport Style
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: Seven strangers are picked to live in a house in one of the hottest place in the country. Can they survive the heat and each other? read to discover pairings... R
1. Housemate Preview

Disclaimer- I don't own the OC, sadly. But I'll happily take it if anyone wants to buy it for me.

Summary: This fanfic is based off of the popular mtv reality series the real world. It was just a crazy little idea I came up with.

Prologue: Home Videos

_Miami, Florida- Summer Roberts_

Summer laid poolside at her condo as her best friend, Tami, taped her for her audition. It had always been a dream of hers to be on The Real World. She was one sexy mischievous woman, who would be great for the entertainment.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading and shifted her body, so every inch was visible. She had no problem flaunting her perfect body. She was going to sell sex all the way to her new house with six others.

"Hey there! Let me take you on a tour of Summerville. It's a town all devoted to me and my every wish. I like to have and no limits to where that fun takes me. I love guys and have problems keeping one boyfriend at a time. I would say I'm a sex addict, but you have to have sex to be addicted to it and I'm 100 virgin. I'm currently attending college with a fashion design degree. I'm perky, mysterious, and every man's cherry popping desire!"

"You rocked they have to pick you" Tami said as she smiled at her friend and shut the camera off.

_Chicago, Illinois- Ryan Atwood_

Ryan walked around in his leather jacket and perfect fitting jeans wondering what he should say. The truth was he had a fucked up past in the hell hole. He wanted out. As much as he loved Chicago, it was the one place that tore him to pieces. Everyone a person turns is the darkness that no one hears about.

He rolled his eyes. It didn't matter. They wouldn't pick so kid off of the streets anyways. He almost didn't want to send in the silly application. He just decided to have it taped as if he was already on the show. He had his brother follow him around to show the shit he has to put up with every day. Two jobs, a cheating fiancé, and fights at the bar he drinks his sorrows away at. He wouldn't pick himself.

_New York City, New York- Marissa Cooper_

Marissa danced around her room in front of her camera to her favorite song before finally falling on her bed. How could she describe herself? Should she be honest, or tell a lie to make herself look good.

"I grew up shifted from boarding school to boarding school with my kid sister. It was like I didn't even have parents. They were both somewhere on "business" all the time. I don't remember a single time where I was actually happy. Everyone sees me as the preppy popular prep school girl. I just want to break out of this shell and show the world the real me, the one who cries herself to sleep because no one really cares. I'm not putting on the poor me episode; I can fight for myself."

_Hampton, New Jersey- Seth Cohen_

"I'm a self proclaimed king of the geeks. People think that you have to be 6 feet tall and good looking to be a hot shot and get the girl. I'm here to prove everyone wrong. I'm a 21 comic book lover and I am not ashamed to say they make me cry. People just love me and I don't even know why."

Seth finished what he was saying as he held up the sketch book of the comic he was drawing. It was of what he wanted his dream girl to look like, a hint for the casting director.

_Pittsburg, Pennsylvania - Anna Stern_

Anna sat up in a tree looking down at her dad. He told her to go to the one place she felt the safest for her audition. The one place she felt most described her. It was what led them to her tree over looking a small pond outside of the city where her old best friend used to live.

"I recently lost someone very dear to my heart. My best friend just died in a drunken driving car accident. I was in the back seat and her brother was driving. I think all of us had one too many drinks, but he had the least and we needed to get home. She only lived a few blocks away, but there was this one little tree that wanted to stop us. She wasn't wearing her seat belt. I'll never forget that day. It was then that I realized life is short and you have to live it to the fullest. I'm going to say that experience has changed me. It hasn't. I'm still the girl next door that loves the party. I'm still the girl who loves go sailing in the rain. It's who I am. I just remember that she wanted to be on this show. I'm here for her. It was her dying wish."

When she couldn't fight back the tears anymore, she did what she used to do when she was a kid and jump into the pond. She fell with grace. It almost looked like a suicide off of a building, but she surfaced a few minutes later smiling at her dad. Her sob story was her life.

_Los Angeles, California- Johnny Harper_

Johnny was showing off on the waves as his girlfriend chased his movements on the beach. He didn't care about anything else but the ocean and the waves, if the network wanted him, they got him.

Johnny stood his surfboard behind him and grinned. He knew he had a great run. It showed off his skills perfectly. He swore someday; he would be a professional surfer. He didn't know what to say. So he decided to have a question and answer session.

After several question of him replying answers of having a good time and living at the beach. He tackled his girlfriend. The one thing he had to worry about was being faithful while he was away.

_Seattle, Washington- Alex Kelley_

Alex sat on top the bar she worked as a manager of. She knew the owner, so it was easy for her to get a job. She was one of those women that everyone wanted. She could appeal to both men and women. She didn't care. People often called her a porn star behind her back because she has been down both sides of the block.

"I'm not a virgin, but I'm not a slut. I think that sex is an amazing thing and I think that real relationships cause too much drama. When you really get to know a person, you see their weaknesses. Those weaknesses are what lead to all the bitching and complaining. Life would be perfect if we could all be friends with benefits. I hate yelling, unless it's someone's name. If someone is trying to get on my last nerve, I will put them in their place. I'm one tough ass bitch so don't mess with me."

**AN: If your eyes are scanning across these words it means you have reached the end of the prologue. Please Review…. I won't continue this to all the good stuff if no one wants to read it.**


	2. Episode 1 First Impressions

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews… I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Episode 1- First impressions

Intro:

Alex- This is the true story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to Live in a House

Johnny- to have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happen when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- And start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach!

Alex sat at the bench near luggage waiting to meet her first housemate. She was so nervous to see if these people would be up to her level. She didn't want to live with a bunch of people looking to find themselves because they come from a small city and haven't seen the female anatomy.

She sighed. She never was patient, and the housemate was already ten minutes past the time they were supposed to meet. Maybe they got stuck in security because they have a metal stick up their… she shouldn't think such horrible things about her housemates, but she wasn't about to be all flowers, sunshine, and butterflies either. She was who she was and no one was going to change that.

When she saw the man with blond hair, blue eyes looking like he was the shit, she had to laugh. She just knew he was one of those guys who thought he was hot, but really wasn't. She was going to be the first girl that told him… Roses really smell like shit.

"Hi," She plastered a smile as she grabbed her bags. "My name is Alex." She wasn't going to pretend she liked him. She should tell him right now that living with her for the next few months was going to be a living hell. She wasn't going to put up with his he-man junk.

"Ryan," He replied looking at her. She had this puzzled expression as she looked him up and down. He knew that this was already a sign of a growing hatred. She may have been hot, but she looked like a total bitch.

After the introductions neither one said a word in the cab on the way to the house. They didn't know what to say to one another. She was too busy gritting her teeth already that she wasn't prepared to be little miss lollipop.

The house standing in front of the parked cab was big enough to house fifty people easy. It looked gorgeous on the outside. There was no imagining what it looked like inside. They looked at each other and run up to the door where the cab driver stood unlocking it.

Once inside they got a tour of the house. It was a two story house with huge living area downstairs and all the bedrooms upstairs. They had a game room which had a pool table, a basketball arcade game, air hockey, and a dart board. They also had a living room with one computer and a fireplace. The confessional was a small room right in between the kitchen area and the hallway to the living room. It had two bathrooms. One was upstairs with just a toilet. Then there was one downstairs with a huge shower room with two heads so people could easily take showers together. It also had a mirror in the middle as a little island and three little stalls.

There were three themed bedrooms. Each fit the colorful design of the interior of the rest of the house. The first room had a baby blue theme. The walls were painted a lighter blue. The three beds all had a baby blue comforter with striped sheets and pillows. The second room had a red theme and had orange decorations all over the place. It had two beds and one adjoining closet for the roommates to share. The third room had a purple theme to it. It looked like in belong to a gypsy with the silk and gold everywhere.

Alex put her stuff in the red room. The theme reminded her of her self, full of spunk and fire. She was just hoping her next housemates were going to be easier to get along with. She wasn't going to be controlling her temper around everyone.

Ryan went into the blue room right away. It was his favorite color and the farthest from the red room. If he could he was going to spend as little amount of time as possible with Alex. He was going to enjoy this experience if it was the last thing that he did.

Meanwhile, back at the airport two more housemates were supposed to meet at the small coffee shop inside. There was a shaggy looking brunette guy looking at the menu when a short girl with a big smile a dark hair walked up.

"I hope you're my new housemate or I'm going to make a big fool of myself," Summer said kind of attracted to him in a quirky way. She normally went for guys who knew how to dress, but there was something about the way he looked as if he was going to fall to pieces.

"Well…" Johnny pondered for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I live with my moms down the street."

"You're kidding. It's just the camera guy pointed towards you. Hehe. My name is Summer; it was nice to meet you…" She looked at him with her big brown eyes. She was trying to hide the embarrassment as her cheeks began to flush. She was making a fool of herself in front of a cute guy. Summer Roberts has guys crawling on their knees for her attention and he was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Johnny," He said as he ordered a French vanilla cappuccino with whipped cream. He turned around and noticed she had set her bags down. He laughed at her and grabbed her three huge suitcases. He should have known a girl like her would bring tons of baggage.

"Where are you going? And with my stuff!" Summer chased after him. Was he actually playing games with her? This might be something she should look into. How dare someone try to mess with her? She wasn't going to let him get away with this. "Am I being punk'd?"

"No, princess. I'm taking you to your castle." Johnny joked as he finally reached his truck and put her things in the back. He turned around and looked at her. She acted exactly how she looked. She still looked sexy when she put her hands on her hips. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in.

At least he had some manners, Summer thought as she hopped into the black SUV. She couldn't help but smile. If he was one of her housemates, this was going to be even more fun then she thought it was. She liked a good challenge, especially when it came to making people like her.

Alex was waiting in a chair by the front door for the rest of her housemates. She had locked the door, so the first thing they saw was her. She was just excited to meet someone besides him she didn't care who they were.

When she heard the car pull up, she could hardly contain her excitement. Finally, some real people not some stupid gangster wannabe. She laughed at the thought of Ryan getting beat up by a bunch of the guys from the hood. It would almost be too perfect.

She opened the door when she heard the door handle being turned. She smiled when she saw a girl and guy standing there. There girl was hot… She could have lots of fun with her. The guy was alright but he looked like he knew how to have a good time.

"I'm Summer," The small brunette said as she walked in pushing threw Alex. She carried two of her bags followed by Johnny who was carrying her last one and his own. He followed her up to the room where she decided the purple room was hers. He walked away and chose the blue room.

In Houston, two new housemates were changing flight course. Seth sat down in the aisle seat. There was no way he was going to sit by the window when he was over 3000 miles in the air. He sat there gripping the arms rest with all his might. His white polo shirt and khaki pants hid the fact all his might was weak.

"You're in my seat," Anna smiled as she saw him. He refused to look anywhere but at his feet. He was kind of geeky, but she never did fall for the jocks. He looked kind of cute sitting there scared half to death.

"I'm sorry my legs aren't getting the memo to move any closer to the window. They seem to realize being on a plane means being at a high altitude. I like it when gravity holds me down."

Anna laughed. She threw her bag in the overhead compartment and grabbed some of her comic books from out of the bag. She lifted one leg over his shaking knees and climbed over to the window seat.

"It's a shame you're afraid of heights. It's always amazing to see the world from a different perspective. You know we are ants to aliens. You should see how small the world looks." Anna said as she flipped open her favorite comic.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying don't look down?"

"I don't conform to the normal rules. The best way to get over you fears is to face them," Anna said as she dug through her oversized purse. She threw her headphone around her neck making sure the music was just soft enough to be enjoyable.

"You listen to Death Cab…"

"Yeah, they are like my favorite band," Anna said cutting him off. They seemed to be getting along alright. She handed him the stack of comics and went back to reading hers. If he was distracted he wouldn't even notice he was flying.

When they finally reached ground in California, Seth kissed the floor of the airport. He quickly got up and grabbed his luggage. He just shrugged when Anna stood there laughing at him.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met…" Anna said as she grabbed her stiff and followed him to the limo waiting for them.

By the time they got there, everyone was preoccupied with something else. Alex was sitting on the computer checking her email, Summer was unpacking, and the two guys were playing a friendly game of pool.

"What a loud obnoxious bunch of housemates we have," Seth said as he walked into the house to find there was no big party going on. He thought it was going to be like the playboy mansion, girls crawling all over him.

Anna playfully slapped him on the arms as she walked around trying to find everyone. The first person she found was Alex. She smiled and walked over to meet her.

"Hey. I'm Alex," She said getting up to greet Anna. She was surprised. She thought Anna was one of the sexiest girls she had seen in awhile… She was normally just attracted to guys even though she was bisexual. She smiled kind of flirting in a way, but not laying it on to heavily.

"Anna," She said. She looked around the room. "So are the rooms as fun looking as downstairs?"

"Even better, or at least, I think so."

Anna nodded heading up the stairs to drop her stuff off and pick a room. She smiled when she noticed Seth had already begun unpacking stuff in the blue room. She frowned when she saw the Summer was in the purple room. She could already tell they would clash. She kept walking and picked the red room to share with Alex.

"We should get everyone together in the hot tub, so we can all get to know each other," Anna suggested when she noticed Alex had fallowed her into the room. The idea popped into her head when she saw her black bikini sitting on top when she opened her suitcase.

"I'm game."

Everyone was sitting in the hot tub. Ryan just sat in the corner nearest the door for an easy exit. Alex sat across from him next to Anna and Johnny. Summer sat on the other side of Johnny next to Ryan. Seth sat across from her next to Anna.

"Isn't there supposed to be seven of us?" Summer asked as she looked around. She hoped she was counting right. There was only six there. That meant that one housemate had yet to show up.

As if it was her queue, the last housemate walked out to the back porch in front of the hot tub. Her long legs and curvy body stood as if it was on the Victoria secret runaway. She was sexy in her tan bikini and mini skirt. She looked exactly like a super model. A person could hear a pin drop as everyone looked at her. She was definitely the sex symbol of the show.

"Hi…" she said as she walked over to the hot tub. She lifted up a bag she had in her hand. "You can't have a party without the perfect beverages." She poured a glass of wine for everyone to celebrate and climbed in next to Ryan.

"To the 7 us having a good time and maybe even making a few friends," Marissa said and grinned as she took a drink. "By the way, my name is Marissa." After she said her name, everyone went around and introduced themselves. 

Before anyone knew what happening, Anna kissed Seth, and not wanting to be left out of the fun, Alex joined in. Summer rolled her eyes and got out of the hot tub. Johnny followed her. He wasn't about to ruin things with his girlfriend already.

Marissa looked at Ryan and followed Summer. She was going to get to know some of her housemates without sexual chemistry. She also couldn't believe that all three of them had kissed.

_This Season On the Real World- Newport_

_Unbelievable hookups_

_Uncontrollable Fights_

_A Visit by the local Police…_

_And much more… Stay tuned to see what happens next_


	3. Episode 2 Party til the sun shines

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this. I wasn't sure where to go with it. I will have it updated weekly on Monday as if it really were a weekly TV show. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW!

Episode 2: Party 'til the Sun Shines

Intro:

Alex- This is the true story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to Live in a House

Johnny- to have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happen when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- And start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach!

Summer and Marissa are getting ready in the bathroom as everyone else is standing by the door waiting for them to hurry up. It's already ten o'clock and it's their first night out on the town.

The two girls run down the stair looking amazingly sexy. The look on everyone's face when they saw the girls was of pure jealousy, either jealous they didn't look like that or jealous that they wanted the girls but couldn't have them.

It was as that moment when Ryan and Marissa first met each other gazes. She smiled it off and looked to the ground, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something magical about that split second between them.

"_Could they be anymore obnoxious? We're not going to a frickin ball. I feel like slapping both of them. I have Barbie and her new best friend living down the hall." Alex is in the confessional in her pajamas._

Ryan was standing by the bar ordering a drink watching everyone dance as Marissa walked up to him. She smiled at him flirtatiously. "So what will it take to get you to do a body shot with me?" She asked as she stepped to be standing right next to him.

"Order it…"Ryan said looking her up and down. He could tell she wasn't someone he would want to get involved with but he didn't want to do the right thing now. He just wanted to have a little fun.

"Well then… I need to body shots. And help getting up on the bar."

Ryan grinned picking her up while trying to grab her ass. He laid her down on top of the bar and bent over her as the bartender put the shot in between her supple breasts. They looked at each other for a moment getting lost in one another again. He licked his lips, kissed the lime out of her mouth and took the shot.

Meanwhile on the dance floor it was a fight for attention. Seth was trying to dance with Summer, who was trying to dance with Johnny. Anna was trying to dance with Seth and Alex was trying to dance with Anna. Yet they were all dancing together without a lot of fighting or arguing.

**Commercial Break:**

**My Super Sweet Sixteen**

**Yo Momma**

After the current song at the club ended Anna grabbed Seth by the arm and spun him around to face her. She would make him see how much she wanted him. Alex was not about to be left out. She walked around to dance behind him.

Johnny was dancing with Summer when a random guy split his drink all over her. She screamed in anger. The guy started to grab at her trying to wipe off the wet sticky mess. He was clearly drunk and Summer was uncomfortable.

"Hey man I think she is ok… you can get your hands off of her." Johnny said getting a little frustrated. He hated guys like that.

"She a big girl, bro. I think she can speak for herself." The man slurred. Still grabbing at her.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough for you," Johnny said pushing the drunk away and apologizing to summer. She smiled happy that he stood up for her. She couldn't believe that he would do that for her. And she thought he had no interest in her.

"_When Johnny pushed that guy off of me I was so happy. I would have kissed him, but I still don't know if I'm the one giving off all the vibes." Summer smiled at the camera in her club outfit._

The drunk didn't like getting pushed. He got his balance before taking a step forward to be face to face with Johnny. He raised his hand and punched Johnny. The two men were fighting. Ryan rushed over and grabbed Johnny just as security came to the dance floor. All the roommates were looking at each other wondering what was going to happen next.

Security escorted them out where police officers were standing to take Johnny and the other man into custody. Summer was all scared. She was worried what was going to happen to Johnny. It was all her fault. She should have something herself. She looked at the other guy who was still checking her out. She leaned over... She could feel herself wanting to barf.

Marissa put a hand on her back in comfort as she watched Ryan talk to the officer. He was asking about how much bail would be. The officer shrugged and walked to his squad car and drove off.

"They said that if neither men press charges nothing will happen… But he said if the other guy presses charges Johnny will have bail put will have to show up for a court date." Ryan said walking back over to the two girls. It was obvious that they were ready to go.

"Can you believe they won't let a person have a damn cigarette inside the club, like its going to burn down or something," Alex said as she walked out the door. She just glared at the three standing there.

"_I think Alex needs to get over herself. She thinks the world revolves around her. She needs a wake up call," Summer said._

"Hey we'll call a cab if you guys want to stay, but we're leaving now," Marissa said politely as she helped Summer sit down on the curb.

"Yeah, well the party is just getting started over here. So I guess we'll see you at home." Alex said as she walked back into the club.

**Commercial Break**

**Punk'd**

**Call to Greatness**

Back at the house, Summer was sleeping in her room and Marissa was looking through the refrigerator. She turned around to see Ryan behind her. She handed him a drink and walked away.

He followed her to the hot tub where she stripped down to her bikini and strutted in waiting for him. He grinned and sat down next to her. They each took a sip of their drinks and set them down.

"Do you have any girlfriends back at home?"

"Maybe… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No we recently broke up after dating for like ever he decided I wasn't good enough for him… I know it's because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"You're a virgin?"

"Don't sound so surprised"

"I guess I just… I'm sorry."

"It's ok… I get it." Marissa leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I think I want you too." She got out of the hot tub and smiled at him. "It's getting late. I think I may go join Summer in our lovely room. She walked away leaving him speechless.

Seth held open the door as Alex and Anna walked in. Anna walked over to Seth shut the door and pushed him back to it. She grinned as she kissed him. She couldn't help herself around him. He was everything that she wanted. She wasn't going to let him get away.

Alex walked up to her bedroom glaring at Ryan as he walked back into the house. She didn't know what it was, but there was just something about him that she didn't like. She wasn't in the mood to see him after her great night on the town.

**Tune in Next Week:**

"**Just shut the fuck up I don't want to hear your voice."**

"**I can't control myself around you and that scares me."**

"**So what's our job?"**

**Johnny comes home...**


	4. Episode Enterinf JOb force

Episode 3: Joining the workforce

Intro-

Alex- This is the true Story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Johnny- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- and start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

Anna and Seth were eying each other across the table over breakfast when there was a messenger at the door. The message simply said they were to meet the Newport Group to figure out what their new job was going to entail. They had to be ready for a lunch at noon. The only problem was it was already 11 and everyone else was still sleeping.

The two looked at each other and squealed in excited. They were going to a lunch on a yacht with some of the wealthiest people in California. This is going to be better then any of them could have imagined. Plus they just liked to jump and down while hugging each other.

Anna ran to wake up all the girls. She turned the light on in Summer and Marissa's room and ran to jump on the bed of her own roommate. She was so excited she could hardly wait. She wanted to do something with sailing it was one of her specialties. She once sailed across the gulf coast. It wasn't as far as she wanted to go, but it will do for now. Until she can find a real partner to take on a trip to Tahiti… Maybe Seth will go with her when this whole show is done.

Alex mumbled something about how it was too early and pushed Anna off the bed. She didn't want to get up, but Anna wasn't about to give up. She pulled the cover off and turned the light on. "Good Morning Sunshine! You have exactly forty-five minutes to get ready for work starting now!"

"Wake me up in a half hour…" Alex mumbled rolling over on her stomach."

Anna rolled her eyes as she blared her radio. She wasn't in the mood to work with a bunch of slackers. This could be a good thing for everyone. If they worked hard now, eventually all the doors would open.

Seth was talking to Ryan in the one male bedroom. They looked at the empty bed. They couldn't help but wonder what happened to Johnny. It wasn't their responsibility to worry about Johnny, but they couldn't just let him rot in jail. Maybe they would hurry up and swing by the jailhouse on the way to work… If they weren't going to be late.

"So what happened to you last night, dude?" Seth said as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. He sat on his bed and started to put his shoes on.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you were there?"

"There is just something about her…"

"So, what's the problem?"

"I have an on/off girlfriend at home. I just don't know what's going on in that situation. We haven't talked in a while and last I heard she was dating some obnoxious jerk"

"Take this time to explore all the fish in the sea. Don't worry about it. If she's dating someone else how can she get mad?"

"I don't know…"

Meanwhile Marissa and Summer stood in the bathroom putting on makeup. They were still unaware of what was going on. They just smiled at one another. It was one of those smiles that meant something but it didn't have to be said. They were in lust… It wasn't love yet… It was like a new Gucci bag, something you really want but have to work for it.

"I'm going to play him hot and cold…" Summer said as she looked at the final product in the mirror. She looked good and she knew it.

"He's in jail you can't play him anything."

"Right… I really should bail him out… How much do you think it would be?"

"Not the price of another manicure… I'm talking big money."

"hmmmm… How much do you have?"

"Not enough to cover that mischievous grin on your face."

"We have to be to work in like fifteen, you guys almost ready because everyone is sitting in the living room," Anna said popping her head into the bathroom.

Marissa and Summer nodded as the three girls walked downstairs.

**Commercial Break**

**Double mint**

**Pepsi**

**Yo Momma**

Everyone was walking onto a boat where a middle aged bald headed man was standing. He checked his watch and shook his head. They all looked at each other. They were on time weren't they?

"Haven't you ever heard the saying if you arrive on time you're late. You should always be ten minutes early." He said as he motion for the housemates to follow him. They were all nervous they were expecting a job where they could have a little fun and earn some serious cash. They never imagined working for a hard ass.

"I'm Caleb Nichols. I will be your boss. Now normally the Newport Group wouldn't hire such a young group of people to run any of its business. However, we are opening a new party planning option and we think that young and hip just may be the spin we need. With that said you will all be in charge of coming up with the whole department. You will need to select someone to be the manager." Caleb said as everyone sat at a round table looking at one another. No one wanted to be manager because it seemed like their new boss had high expectations.

"Will we be working closely with you?" Marissa asked looking around the table. It wasn't anything against him. He just wasn't someone they would normally want to plan parties with. He looked like he had never been to a party in his life.

"No, Ill be your supervisor," A 30 something woman said rushing up in a pair of jean and a nice shirt. She looked gorgeous in her oversized sunglasses and designer clothes. Everyone smiled. She looked like someone that they could have fun with. "I may be a little over the hill, but I do know something about planning."

"This is Kayla my assistant." Caleb said as he took a sip from a glass of water.

"Sorry, I'm late, but it seems one of you missed his ride."

As if right on cue Johnny entered the room looking down. He couldn't believe the way he met his boss was by her bailing him out of jail. He was so embarrassed. He just managed to look up long enough to see Summer's eyes light up when she saw him. He sat down in the only open sit and sighed softly. He really didn't want to be here.

"Now that everyone is here… Let's eat." Caleb said.

**Commercial Break**

**Budweiser**

**My Super Sweet Sixteen**

**Trident**

"I like to be manager." Ryan said to Seth as he saw Alex walk into the room. He knew that this couldn't be good. Their personalities just didn't click. They were opposing forces of nature. Together they couldn't win.

"That'd be cool."

"Yeah. I just know more about the business end of things then I do about the actual parties."

"Awe… How sweet? Superman admits he has a weakness." Alex said mocking him as she sat down next to Seth. He was the only decent man in the house. Good thing she also liked girls. Although Summer and Marissa were just too girly for her taste.

"You don't have to be such a bitch just because you don't like me."

"Did I ask for your opinion? Ah no!"

Seth stood silent as he could tell this was going to turn into an argument. He almost wanted top get up and leave… But with these two you never know when things will start to get physical.

"Alex, I'm not in the mood for all your crap."

"Go ahead hit me… It's the only way you'll ever get me to shut up. However if you hit me then you'll be sent back to the trailer park."

"Don't act like you know where I come from. You don't know anything about me!"

"You men are all the same… You think you're the shit. I don't have to know where you came from to not like you."

Just shut the fuck up I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"Awwe. Did I hit a nerve?"

Seth pulled Ryan away. "Dude, how about a nice game of pool?"

_It was really getting tense in there. I don't know what it is about Alex but her dark side comes out around Ryan. All I know is this is going to be a long six months if they keep this up, or someone is going to end up getting kicked off the show._

Summer was sitting on the pool table blocking Johnny's way of hitting the eight ball. He was getting a little annoyed but he couldn't help but like looking at her. She was like a piece of art on display for only his eyes.

"Summer can I tell you something?" Johnny asked as he sat down on the couch in the game room. He looked at her afraid of what she was going to say. He didn't want to come off as some hopeless romantic type. He just liked her, but was kind of scared to where that would lead… Not to mention he had Casey back home.

"Go for it!" She replied looking at him.

"Did I ever tell you that I have a girlfriend back at home?"

"oh…" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I like you Summer."

"Oh."

"I can't control myself around you and that scares me! I don't want to hurt Casey…. But I…"

Summer didn't know what to say. She really thought she and Johnny had this connection. She didn't want to let it go because she knew he had a girlfriend. She did the thing that any home wrecker would do… "Don't think!" She kissed him.

**Tune in Next Week**

"**Its One of us or the Other… I can't live with him!"**

**A Few kisses… and maybe more**

**The first assignment**


	5. Episode 4 All is fair in love and war

Episode 4: All Is Fair in Love and War

Intro-

Alex- This is the true Story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Johnny- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- and start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

Ryan was sitting in the living room chair with the phone in his hand. He was talking to his on and off again girlfriend Theresa. He had his head in his hands as he was talking to her. It always hurt to end things with someone you love, especially when they are dumping you.

"I just don't think that it is going to work with you all the way in Newport… Eddie is just here and that's all I need." Theresa sobbed as she tried to explain things to Ryan.

"Theresa… I don't know what to say… You know how I feel about him."

"It's my decision Ry. I really think that things are different this time around. He has a job at the local construction company."

"Whatever." Ryan hung up the phone trying not to cry. He was stronger then crying over a stupid girl; even if she was one he has known his entire life. He just sat that breathing and thinking about how everything turned out. He couldn't believe things were over with Theresa yet again.

"We're all going out. You coming?" Marissa asked as she strutted into the room wearing a hot red minidress that showed off her perfect legs. She gave him a sexy grin just to show him that the dress was worn just for his eyes. It was low cut and showed off every one of her curves.

How could he sulk around upset of Theresa when he had Marissa right in front of him? He nodded and stood up to go. Well, if she can fun, so can he. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

Marissa and Summer danced together and looked at the three boys standing at the bar. They couldn't believe Anna and Alex didn't want to come. They were the hottest girls in the club and that was a fact that they were well aware of.

"It's funny, the more I look at that stupid Cohen grin…" Summer said as she saw Johnny was hitting on another girl.

"I thought you like Johnny…"

"That was so five minutes ago…" Summer joked as she pointed to Seth and motioned for him to come over to her. She was well aware that he was into Anna, but she just has this thing for guys that she couldn't have. "Plus I have to get his attention somehow."

Summer Pulled Seth onto the dance floor as Marissa walked over to Ryan. Summer grinned at Johnny who finally turned to look at her. She was going to play him hot, cold, and everything in between. Well this Seth guy is actually hot in that geeky kind of way. She smiled at him.

"Are you thinking about Anna?"

"Are you thinking about Johnny?"

"If I was don't you think Id be dancing with him."

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"So how are things with Anna?"

"She's been hanging out with Alex a lot. I never thought I would be able to say I turned a girl lesbian, but hey whatever works."

Summer laughed. There was just something in his voice that could make any girl laugh. She rolled her eyes as she saw Johnny start to make out with the girl at the bar. And he said he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his girlfriend…

"You're the worst dancer in the world…" Summer joked. She looked over to Johnny. She could always pretend to like a guy, but it was the real feelings that hurt the most. "But it was fun anyway…" Summer ran out of the dance club… She wasn't going to show sign of defeat.

**Commercial Break:**

**Cheyenne**

**Trident**

**Tiara Girls**

Anna and Alex were playing pool in the game room when they heard a dorm slam. They just ignored it. They were sick of partying with their housemates. Sometimes you just need room to breathe.

"I don't know what to do about Seth…" Anna said as she hit the eight ball in on accident losing the game. It was clear she wasn't focused on the game.

"I thought thing were great… I mean you like him, he liked you…"

"When we kissed a few nights ago, I just didn't feel anything. I don't want to lead him on if I don't feel anything."

"What's a relationship if there is no passion…? I always say that if you can't sleep with the person, you're going to cheat anyways, so break if off before you hurt them even more."

Anna rolled her eyes. She never believed that sex was everything, but it sure was fun. She just felt like Seth was more of a friend type to her. She almost couldn't believe what she was thinking, but Alex looked pretty good in baby blue and purple.

'_Its not that I don't like Seth, It's just I'm starting to have feeling for Alex. She's just something that I can't get my mind off of. It's not like Seth and I were an item… It was just fun, right?'_

The two girls just smiled at each other… It was like they could read each other's mind. Anna giggled as she ran up to their room with Alex behind her and then shut the door. It didn't have to take a genius to find out what was going on behind close doors.

Summer rolled her eyes as she watched the two girls run past her. She wasn't in the mood for love. She wasn't even in the mood to see people in love, especially two girls… It was like she was homophobic, but that didn't mean she had to love what it was.

"_Its one of us or the other, I cant live with him anymore. All he had to do was tell me he didn't like me. He didn't have to play this game. He should have never kissed me back. I don't like being used for sex. Johnny's just another fucking asshole!" Summer said into the confessional._

She was sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream when she saw him walk in with the stupid ho in his arms… She couldn't believe that he would bring a cuddle buddy in right in front of her. Did he have no heart at all? It looked like she was the one being played.

Marissa, Ryan, and Seth were right behind him laughing at a silly joke Cohen had told. Summer wondered if she would have had a better time if she just stayed and danced with Cohen. He was the complete opposite of all the other boys she had dated. He wasn't the type to use a woman. He could barely talk to a woman long enough to get to sex. He made her laugh and just wanted to spend time with her. He was the type who actually knew what love and romance was.

"Hey, so I heard about the bimbo…" Marissa said as she poured four glasses of wine. "But the boys and I are going to sit in the hot tub if you want to come have some fun and get your mind off of him."

That was exactly what she needed more time with Seth and less time with Johnny. She barely talked to Seth but for some reason she just couldn't get him off of her mind. She looked up the stairs and watched Seth as he went to go change.

"You're on." Summer said running up the stairs. She wore her sexy white bikini hoping he would notice. Normally she would just go up to a guy. She wasn't the type to act shy but things were different with him. She knew there was no way he'd like her. She was just testing things out tonight.

Marissa was in the hot tub when the other three came out. She grinned at Ryan. It was becoming a ritual. She had this look completely devoted to him, and that wasn't the only thing she wanted to devote to him. But she had to play it slow and tease him a little before she did anything. Plus she had to find out what he meant by maybe. She wasn't looking for a player.

Summer sat down on one side of Marissa, with the two boys on the corresponding side. The three of them laughed. It was a little awkward because no one knew what to do or say. It wasn't like it was a big house party.

"Well let's play a little game," Marissa said mischievously. She wanted to know everything she could about Ryan. It would be a bonus for Summer to have fun as well with out taking their clothes off.

**Commercial Break**

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Fast Inc.**

**Tab**

"It's like truth and dare without the dare." Marissa said as she set her drink down.

"Sounds a little childish." Summer said as she was still thinking about Johnny.

"Don't diss a good time." Marissa said as she turned to Ryan. "Who's the girl back home?"

"Her name is Theresa and as of today I am officially dumped."

"You poor thing," Marissa teased as she stroked his hair.

"Seth… The truth, are you a virgin?"

"Dude, I'm a little uncomfortable with the fact that you asked me that."

"Sound to me like someone doesn't want to answer the question" Marissa said as she started to laugh.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage…"

"You are such a liar," Ryan said laughing at him.

"Well, it's not like I have girls crawling all over me trying to get in my pants."

"It's ok," Summer said… "I think it's sweet."

Marissa got up. "Actually… I'm not feeling the best. I think I'm going to go spend some quality time with the toilet." She ran into the house leaving Ryan following her to make sure she was okay.

Summer just looked at Seth. She didn't know what to say, but it was nice to be there with him. No pressure to kiss him or take that situation any further. He was someone that she could talk to and that was nice.

"Sorry, I'm not like some stud or something like that."

"Hehe, well I don't want anymore studs." She started crying and it wasn't just Johnny. It was that he just brought up old memories. Memories that she tried to leave behind in Miami, she didn't want to have to remember the night that she got raped by her own boyfriend at the time.

"You okay?" Seth said hugging her and trying to comfort her although he had no idea what to do.

"Yeah, no worries."

"Somehow your words don't sound as convincing."

"What do you care? I'm not Anna."

"No, but I can still care cant I?"

Summer nodded as she let her head rest on Seth's Shoulder.

The next morning they walked up to their boss's office. They were all nervous and excited at the same time. It would be there first official day on the job. They were to get assigned to a few clients a throw a huge yacht party.

They all smiled as they were face to face with Caleb, the man who ruled Newport as a king.

**On the Next Episode:**

**Fists fly in this out of control fight… will someone go home?**

**Love develops between new friends**

"**They are a bunch of spoiled rich kids, who gives a shit if they didn't like the fucking party?"**


	6. Episode 5: Right Kind of Wrong

Episode 5: Right Kind of Wrong

Intro-

Alex- This is the true Story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Johnny- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- and start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

Seth and Summer where talking with a few gentlemen at the cater they hired for the party trying to figure out what food to have order. They had a wide ranged menu. They settled on a burger and fries with nachos and soft pretzels. It was a menu they would of loved in high school, so why wouldn't the kids of Newport?

Seth and Summer walked out into the sun wearing their sunglasses and looked at each other. It was funny how well they were getting along all of a sudden.

"That went well. I just hope everyone else does their part," Summer said as they started to walk down the sidewalk looking into the windows of the retail stores downtown.

"I'm sure they will… They seem reliable?"

"Yeah well I'm not so sure about Johnny. He doesn't really seem interested in anything to do with us housemates."

"And I thought you two…"

"Well that makes two of us who were fooled. I really liked him, but… I guess he didn't feel the same way. I Summer Roberts have never been dumped or turned down."

"How painful it must be to get everything you want."

"It's not like that. I just…. I never expected it to hurt this much. It just fucking sucks."

"Yeah. The whole thing with Alex and Anna is a little creepy. I never imagined turning a girl lesbian."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what good this is, but I think you're amazing."

"hehe… you're pretty amazing yourself."

"Are you blushing…?"

"No... Because that would be unmanly."

"I didn't know you were that manly to start with..." Summer slapped Seth playfully and ran into the bikini store they were in front of. She modeled five swimsuits for Seth and he picked out a black and purple one as his favorite and she bought it. He then modeled a few trunks for her as she laughed the entire time.

"_Seth is Seth. There is just something about him that sucks you in so you can't get enough of him. I don't know how I didn't notice him before..." Summer gushed into the confessional._

Downtown Alex and Anna were scoping out one of the local nightclubs for a hot dj for the music of the night. They wanted the hottest music played by the hottest DJ. The major problem is that most of the nightclubs the DJ's asking price was too much. They were just about to give up when they stumble across the youngest DJ in town. He was perfect for the job. DJ Thunder was his name.

At the yacht Club Ryan and Marissa were setting up decorations for the big night waiting for everyone else to arrive. They had been working for hour and everything was perfect for an Atlantis: Paradise Underwater theme.

"I thought Johnny was supposed to be here to help. The kids are going to be here in an hour and we don't have any of the serving tables or dance floor lights set up." Marissa complained as she grabbed one of the fold-out tables leaning against the wall.

"We can get it done if we work hard at it." Ryan said hoping it was encouraging.

"Hey, Alex and Anna told me to show up early." DJ Thunder said as he walked in the door.

Marissa looked at Ryan. They didn't have anything for the DJ ready and he was already here. She sighed this was going to be a long night. "Um, I know that this is unprofessional, but we are actually running a little behind. Can you set yourself up?"

"Yeah that's no problem… What else would I do with this idle time?" Thunder said as he walked over to the other side of the huge boat to set up his booth. They had a dance floor on the upper deck and in the lower deck is where they had the tables and food set up.

"Hey the caterers are here," Summer said as she and Seth walked in to help finish setting up.

"Well I guess that means we have to finish setting up the serving tables in super human time," Marissa said.

The four of them quickly set up the remaining tables and helped carry in all the refreshment. They then lit all the candles in the middle of the tables. The only thing left was the few lights that they wanted connected to the booth to light up the dance floor.

When they rushed to the upper deck they noticed that Alex and Anna were just finishing with the last of the decorations. Everything was set and with ten minutes to spare. It was a close call but at least they got it finished.

The kids poured in. But soon their looks of happiness turned into disappointment. They hated their after party. It wasn't the fun and hip party they were hoping for and all the food would just ruin their perfect figure. The housemates knew that this wasn't good.

**Commercial Break**

**Making the Band 3**

**Fast Inc.**

**The Hills**

Johnny is in the hot tub with a bunch of random women. He is throwing a major party which seems to include everyone in Newport. He is clearly a little more than wasted.

"Oh My God!" summer said as she was the first to walk in the door.

"This is not fucking happening. We worked our asses off while he's partying?" Alex said "And I thought I hated Ryan!"

"I don't even see the bastard," Anna chimed in.

Ryan and Seth stayed silent not sure what could even say. This was unbelievable and everyone was furious. Ryan just walked into the house ignoring everyone and headed up to his room followed by Marissa. Seth looked at Summer who shrugged and joined in the party. She deserved to have a good time, and Seth couldn't argue with that.

Alex pushed her way to the back yard where she found Johnny. She wasn't going to just let him sit there and be a hot shot because he was on TV. It was these types of guys that made her like women more.

"Get out we need to talk…"

"Cant you see I'm busy?"

"Your façade had worn off playboy, I can see right through your ass. We need to talk."

"Tomorrow…"

"why so you can throw another fucking party and forgot this bullshit even happened. I don't think so."

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you."

"I have hell a lot to say to you."

Johnny stood up and started to push Alex back. He was belligerent now. He would do anything to get her off his back so he could enjoy his night. He walked toward her ready to take a swing at her. He shoved his hand forward meeting her shoulder. She stumbled back, but regained her composure. She knew she shouldn't fight back, but no one hits her. She hit him in the nose causing it to start bleeding.

Ryan pulled her off of him, and held one hand out to Johnny signaling him to just stop it. Apparently Johnny didn't understand because He started to wail at Ryan. Ryan kicked him to the wall and walked over to him.

"You don't run this house. You think you can handle me, but you don't even know me. Leave Alex alone and get your friends out of this house… You don't want anything else to get hurt, do you…? Because I'm sure Alex has no problem kicking you in certain areas.

Everyone left the house soon after. Johnny stumbled back to his room leaving only Alex and Ryan out by the hot tub. She was just looking at him for once. She didn't have any smart comment or threat to say. She actually wanted to say something nice.

"Why didn't you just let me kick his ass?"

"He's not worth it."

"I just… He seemed really angry I don't think I could take him. thank you."

"we're more alike then you think."

"Yeah… I think I know that now."

"My mom's boyfriends were always like that. All it takes is one comment to fuel that alcohol and that person is gone."

"Yeah, that was my dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault."

"It still sucks and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Yeah. I just wonder what is going to happen next."

"I don't know. But we all fought. They could send anyone of us home."

"_I really think Ryan was being honest with himself tonight. I was surprised he told me what he did. I respect him a lot more now because I finally understand why he puts up this act. I really want to become his friend" Alex said in the confessional_

Alex nodded as they walked back into the kitchen where Marissa was sitting with Anna and Summer.

"Seth is moving his pillow into the living room," Anna laughed. "He seems to be a little scared of the big bad wolf."

"I don't want him sleeping on the hard couch, it could be uncomfortable." Summer said as she got up to go stop him.

"Why do you care?" Anna asked surprised at Summer's concern.

"We're friends. Is that a problem?"

"Why would it be" Anna replied shrugging it off.

"well, I'm tired it's been a long night," Alex said as she looked at Ryan before she headed up the stairs. Things were different between them now. They understood one another. Which neither of them thought was possible.

**Commercial Break**

**Cheyenne**

**Run's House**

**Fresh Meat**

"So where are you going to sleep tonight?" Marissa asked looking at Ryan. It wouldn't be a good idea for him to sleep in his regular bedroom seeming as he shared it with Johnny. She was kind of hoping to get a chance to get closer to him. He has been so distant. She really wanted to get to know him.

"I don't know. I was actually probably just going to sleep on the hammock outside. That way there is no more fighting."

"Won't it get a little chilly?"

"I don't know. I don't really have any other options."

"You can sleep in my room. It will be strictly platonic. You stay on your side… I stay on mine"

"I suppose. I can't argue with that."

Ryan and Marissa walked into her room only to find Summer and Seth kissing. Marissa shut the door quickly giggling.

"So, do you think there is room for two on that hammock?"

The next morning everyone but Johnny was eating breakfast getting ready for the evaluation from Kayla and Caleb. They were all nervous seeming how it didn't look like the kids even enjoyed their party.

"All I have to say is… They are a bunch of spoiled rich kids who cares if they enjoyed the party," Marissa said as they all climbed into the car.

"Well our boss for one," Anna replied.

"We tried our hardest. We can't win them all." Marissa said in her own defense.

The six of the housemates walked into Kayla's office to see her on the phone. They were expecting to see Caleb, but were relieved they didn't.

"OK Caleb, I understand." Kayla said as she hung up the phone and motioned for them to sit down. "This is a business. We model our selves for success. Caleb is very disappointed in your failure. If you fail again we will have to cut our losses. On a good note, a lot of the students said that they thought one of you in particular was walking around trying to make things better. I have to assign a title of manager because it turns out we have another new major project. I will still be evaluating you after ever party to be deciding how much money you earn. The better you do the more you earn. So on that note… Because of Marissa you will actually be getting money today. Marissa as manager you will be in charge of selecting someone to be in charge of your accounts. I will make the check out to that person and he or she will distribute it accordingly. If one of you does all the work he or she is entitled to more money. I will leave you to talk this over as I go grab the check."

"Wow!" Marissa said as she watched Kayla walk out the door.

"You were so concerned. You really deserve it." Ryan said.

"I don't want to just appoint someone. I want this to be a group decision because we all worked hard. Just as long as no one says Johnny." Marissa said as she looked around at everyone.

"I actually thin Ryan would do a really good job. He knows how to manage it… and I trust him," Alex said nominating the one man she least expected.

"Yeah, I agree," Seth chipped in

Everyone nodded their heads as Kayla walked back in.

"So who gets the check?" Kayla asked.

"Ryan" Marissa said smiling at him. This was going to be great. She would be working closely to him at all times. She couldn't wait for the next party.

**Tune in Next Week**

**The producers show up**

**A friendship is born…**

"**Why can't you talk to be. I know you like me but you always push me away."**


	7. Episode 6: A love is Born

**AN: I apologize for not updating in so long. I have been going through some major personal issues over the summer and haven't been able to get to a computer. I promise that from now on I will update sooner.**

Episode 6: A Love is born

Intro-

Alex- This is the true Story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Johnny- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- and start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

'_Just when we all thought we had last night behind us, in comes a mysterious black van." Alex said nervously in the confessional wearing a black jogging suit._

Everyone is sitting in the living room trying to act normal. They just saw the producers black van pull up in the driveway. It was clear that something was going to go down in a matter of seconds. They all just wished that the right person gets sent home.

Johnny walked down the stair dressed only in a pair of boxers just in time to open the door for the producers. As shock crossed his face, he realized it wasn't the friends that he was waiting for. He smiled and ran back up the stairs to get dressed appropriately.

"We need to talk to everyone in the house separately. With last night's actions, we want to be sure that this doesn't happen again. There is no reason one of your lives should be in jeopardy." The producer said as he stood in front of all the roommates.

Marissa stood up and followed him into the confessional room. She was the first person that told him how she felt about all the roommates and her own safety. Everyone took their turn with Johnny walking in last.

"Johnny it has come to our attention that you are a threat to the people in this house. A plane has been booked for your return home. You are no longer welcome in or near this house. You have a half hour to get all you stuff together and vacate the premises." The producer said calmly noting the rage build in Johnny's eyes.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Johnny was running rampant throughout the house knocking down vases and decorations in his path, cussing profanities, and just being an all around asshole. The rampage lasted about five minutes before he slammed his bedroom door shut to get his belongings.

The producers drug him out of the house, Johnny protesting the entire way. The boys were asked to carry what stuff Johnny himself couldn't, which only ended up pissing him off even more.

Ryan and Alex walked to the kitchen together. They just smiled at one another. They just had their chance to kick one another off the show, and yet for some reason, they decided to join forces against Johnny.

"Why didn't you tell them I'm the biggest bitch you have ever met?" Alex said as she grabbed a box of cereal and milk meeting Ryan at the barstool with two bowls and spoons.

"Why didn't you tell them I was the asshole who hit you?"

"I asked you first."

"You act tough, but the walls are easier to break than you think. I really would like to get to know you if you let me."

"I could almost think that you were just being sweet… But that isn't the Ryan Atwood that signed up for this is it?"

"I don't know if anyone would even want to know the real me. I fucked up too much in my life."

"This may be hard to believe, but I know how it is… So if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here."

Ryan nodded and took a bite of his cereal. He didn't know if he should even trust the one woman who lived to hate him, but here she was changing before his eyes. He had to learn to trust himself before he could trust anyone else. If she was willing to listen, he was willing to try.

"I stole a car once and barely got out of going to prison for the rest of my life. Then since I was the Atwood that didn't go to jail, all of my brothers so called friends took his debt out on me. It was like I was the punching bag they needed to practice on. I was scared and young, so I learned to defend myself. I have done some things that I am not proud of. I guess I just want a way out."

**Commercials:**

**Laguna Beach**

**My Own**

**Pimp My Ride**

Marissa sat at the bar of the local dance club smiling at the bartender. Fuck it! If Ryan was going to pay attention to her, than she would find someone who was willing to. It was close to closing and all of the roommates had gone home. It was clear that Marissa had too much to drink to think clearly.

She giggled her way out of the club with the nightly bartender in tow. He was kind of obnoxious, and it was obvious that he wanted something more than a nightly stroll to a woman's apartment.

AS they walked home Marissa talked nonstop about Ryan. She really wished he came out with her. Partying isn't any fun if he isn't there to tease. She loves the feel of his erection growing with every bump and grind on the dance floor. She loved the feeling of knowing just how much he wanted her.

Ryan walked down the front steps and greeted Marissa and her new friend at the gate. He just glared at the guy and told Marissa to get inside. When the guy started following her, Ryan gave him a giant shove causing him to hit the pavement hard. This only angered the guy. He stood up acting like a tough man, and hit Ryan as hard as he could in the face.

Seth raced down the step with Alex right behind him. There was not going to be another fight. Seth caught Ryan just in time to help him keep his Balance. Alex walked up to his side to stand face to face with the punk.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave… If you don't I'll be forced to call the police and have them escort you."

"Bring on the fucking Pigs," Grunted the intruder.

With in a matter of minutes the police were parked on the side of the street. Anna had called them as soon as she saw the other man punch Ryan.

With verbal insults tossed from both directions, it became clear… If Ryan didn't get his act together he would be going to jail right along with this guy. It didn't take long for him to come up with lies. He was the one with the swollen face. That other prick didn't have one scratch.

The cops listened to both sides patiently. Alex was quick to back up Ryan's story, even if she wasn't telling the whole truth. She could have been out there from the very beginning for all the cops knew.

After an hour the cops finally took the other guy away and Alex walked Ryan into the house. Summer stood in the doorway her eyes big with disgust at how bad Ryan got fucked up by one blow. The guy was tuff… It wasn't a soft hit. She handed him a bag of ice to keep the swelling down.

**Commercial Break**

**Runs House**

**Wild N Out**

**Fresh Meat**

Marissa was sitting down at the beach. It was the next morning and there wasn't anyone else on the beach because it was a cloudy and windy day. She didn't care; she loved the smell of the ocean. A person could get lost in the serenity of this place.

"You should be more observant of the men you bring back here," Ryan said walking up from behind her. The house was in the distant background.

"Just stop this little fucking game! I know you want me, but you just keep pushing me away like I'm a disease." Marissa said pushing some sand away.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Actually prove to me, that this is worth my time…. For once… Will you just kiss me when your lips are wet with hunger? I want you just as much as you want me."

Ryan just looked at her. The problem was that he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't deserve someone like her. She was perfection and he was just another kid from the streets. He didn't want to open his heart to her and then have to let her go once she found out who he really was.

"You don't even know me…"

"I want to."

"I'm not some prep school boy who will give you roses and candy. I'm ruff around the edges and burn you to the core."

Marissa pulled Ryan down so that he was sitting right next to her. She grabbed his hand and just stayed silent. She had to think of the right words to say before she said anything. She didn't want to lose him before she even had him.

"If I wanted another prep school boy, I would be married by now," She said "I want a man. I want someone who will be there to protect me from everything. I want someone who knows how to treat a woman's body. I want a man with an edge, because then I know he is honest, because he has nothing left to lose. You can't decide if you are right or wrong for me… Only I make that decision… and I want you."

Marissa looked at him and finally pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She put everything she had in that kiss. It was all she had left to give him. After a second of hesitation, Ryan gave in and kissed her back, forcing his own body over hers as they lie tangled in each other on the beach.

**On the Next Show:**

**Love is everywhere**

**A new housemate?**

**More Work issues… can the gang handle life with the Newpies?**


	8. Episode 7: Who do you belong to Cutie?

Episode 7: Who do you belong to cutie?

Intro-

Alex- This is the true Story

Seth- Of Seven Strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Volchek- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens when

Ryan- People stop being polite

Marissa- and start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

Ryan smiled at Marissa as they sat in the living room. They were all alone in the house considering that everyone else was out painting Newport red. He was ready to fully explore that woman.

Marissa looked at him innocently. She was wearing her favorite little black dress. It left just enough to the imagination to keep them begging for more. She grinned. He was sitting in the chair across from the couch and she sat on the couch with her legs crossed. She was trying to tease him, and by the uncomfortable way he shifted she could tell that he was already hard for her.

Ryan slowly and seductively got up like a predator and walked over to the couch. Pushing her down, he climbed on top of her barely dressed body. AS soon as their bodies touched, it was clear the only thing she was wearing was her dress. He raised an eye brow as he leaned in for their first real passionate kiss. Before it was just a game, now, they wanted each other more than anything else.

Before they knew it, the kissing turned into a challenge of who could get the other more sexually aroused. Their tongues massaged each other as their bodies slowly grinded. Marissa finally grabbed a hold of Ryan's hand and directed him to the hem of her dress. Taking the hint, he aggressively pulled her dress off and threw it to the floor.

She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him over so he was on the bottom. She grinned playfully as she kissed his neck gently and pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled in approval as she gently bit his nipples and massaged her way down his happy trail with kisses. She reached his blue jeans and undid the button with her mouth looking at him playfully, making him instantly harder. She wiggled her body as she yanked the rest of his clothes off. She looked at him seductively before taking the entirety of him into her mouth. He was big and hard. She loved the taste of him in her mouth.

She took her time licking and sucking him. There was something exhilarating about knowing she was the one pleasing him. She teased him lick for lick for almost ten minutes.

When finally couldn't take anymore, he rolled her over and grinned. He was going to taunt her and he wasn't going to stop until she at least screamed out in ecstasy once. He loved the way that Marissa looked when he was pleasing her; he could spend the rest of his life just being her gigolo.

After she screamed out for him twice and he could taste the convulsions of her coming for him, he stopped tasting her most private area. He grabbed a condom from his pants and was about to pull it on himself, when her hands took over, gently sliding the thin rubber over him. Never had putting on a condom felt so good.

Ryan pounded into her with a fast powerful causing her to scream out in pleasure. She was still sensitive from her orgasm. He grinned as her angelic face twisted in pleasure. He didn't care if anyone walked in on them. He was going to savor this woman. He slowed down his thrust, only to feel her gentle hands on his ass pushing him harder. The slower he went the more she wanted him. He pushed his cock in and out of her. She was insatiable and he loved it.

After a half hour of powerful fast thrust after thrust, Ryan exploded in pleasure. Just as he was about to finish he could she her face glow with yet another orgasm. He lost count after her third one. Exhausted Ryan collapsed on top of her as he slid out of her slowly. Marissa took this opportunity to kiss him crazy.

"_There is something sexy about doing something you know you shouldn't be doing. I will never look at that living room the same again! I would have never guessed he would be such a passionate lover, I was actually setting myself up for a let down."_

**Commercial Break**

**My Super Sweet Sixteen**

**The Dual**

**Twenty-four Seven**

The next morning Summer and Marissa were playing pool and Summer was looking at her new best friend with great interest. "You have this glow about you… Did you have sex last night?"

"Well you come right out with it…" Marissa laughed avoiding the subject. They both knew the answer. There was this way a woman was after she had been laid. She looked more alive… She was happy.

There was a knock on the door. The two girls looked at each other and ran to the door. It was barely nine and they were the only ones in the house. They knew it had to be a new housemate…

"_We opened the door and we just stared he was that sexy bad boy James Dean type of guy. This was going to be very interesting." Summer and Marissa said in unison into the confessional._

"Who do you belong to cutie," Summer asked knowing that hot of a guy could not be their new housemate. He was probably some old friends of Alex's

"I belong to myself," Volchek said pushing his way through the two girls. "Where do you want me to park my stuff?"

"Where ever you want to?" Marissa said as she looked at Volchek.

Volchek laughed and walked up the stairs. He would find the open room. He threw his stuff down in the guys' room and walked back down by the ladies. "Who wants to do a little bonding in the hot tub?"

Marissa and Summer giggled and walked to their room to change. It was as if they completely forgot about Ryan and Seth.

**Commercial Break:**

**Rob and Big**

**Yo Mama**

**Trident**

Around noon after everyone woke up they headed to Kayla's office to get their next assignment. She was already waiting at the head of her conference table when they walked in. She smiled at everyone and stood up to introduce herself to Volchek. He whispered something in her ear as everyone else sat down. Ryan and Alex just rolled their eyes, they already hated the Johnny replacement and they just met him.

"Tonight you will be in charge of the annual Newport Charity Ball. It is when everyone comes out to raise as much money as they can for the local charities such as Union the public school here in town. It is just a mess." Kayla said smiling at Volchek who was watching her with great interest. It came clear to everyone that he wasn't thinking about work.

"Everything is already set up. The only thing that you guys have to do is make sure that it all goes smoothly. You will also be in charge of who will be the guest speaker and the live entertainment. I recommend a jazz band; this is not a group of children. These are our biggest clients and if you mess this up…"

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that things will be perfect," Alex interrupted Kayla. She looked at Marissa who was already jotting notes down. Marissa just smiled back at her.

"Well then, I will see you all tonight. Make sure you are dressed elegantly. I want to see all you men in tuxedoes. Here is the company card for whatever expenses you will need to cover." Kayla said handing the card off to Ryan. She smiled and walked out of the room.

"OK, Take the care and go get fitted for a tux," Marissa said. "I will call around and see what bands are available with Anna. Alex and Summer will you go talk to Caleb about being tonight's speaker. I think it will look best if the wealthiest man in town was the most willing to support the cause. I am sure it will be a rat race to please him."

Everyone nodded and broke up into their relative groups. Summer looked at Alex. They were both extremely nervous to talk to Caleb. He was an incredible stern man. It seemed as if nothing would please him. Alex walked into the office first after than had been called in and looked him in the eye. He had to respect confidence. "As you are well aware, the charity ball is tonight and we would like to invite you to be tonight's guest speaker."

"Why?" Caleb replied without even looking up from his work.

"I'm sure you have been told this plenty of times before but, I think you are the prestigious man in Newport and a business savvy man such as yourself could use the positive free publicity. I am positive only good things can come to Newport Group from representing a charitable cause." Alex replied quickly. It was a good thing was good on her feet. She always knew what to say and when to say it. She just hoped he approved of her bull shit.

"You have yourself a speaker…" Caleb said shooing them out of the room so he could focus on his work.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Anna went down to the local jazz bar hoping they had some sort of house band. They were more than ecstatic to find not only did the bar have a fabulous house band, that they would be more than happy to entertain the charity ball crowd. It would be a great chance for publicity for the band and they could get the band name out there.

Downtown the three men were getting fitted for their tuxedoes. It was clear that there was some tension between Ryan and Volchek. Seth was staring at himself in the mirror debating whether or not to get the batman tie and trying to avoid the staring contest behind him. No one was talking and he was afraid they would jump him if he said anything.

"_I think it is just great that they replaced Johnny with a sociopathic serial killer. It is just fantastic! Just a note for the future, I would like cheese on my tombstone." Seth said into the confessional as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "If we are lucky we just may be able to see him do the murder… What the hell did I sign myself up for?"_

**Commercial Break**

**Rob and Big**

**  
Parental Control**

**Verizon Wireless**

"I think you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen… What will it take to make them leave with me?" Volchek whispered to Kayla from behind the punch bowl as she watched Caleb give his special speech.

"There's no fraternizing… Didn't you read the list of rules I gave you?" Kayla said as she turned around and pretended to pour herself some more punch.

"What can I say; I never really like the whole rule thing. Me, you, and some satin sheets… Is it as tempting for you as it is for me?"

"I can't… I am engaged." Kayla said looking down.

"You're not married yet," Volchek said walking through the crowd knowing that Kayla was right behind him. He wanted a little fun and she looked like she needed it. But they didn't make it to the house; they simply snuck into the ladies bathroom.

"Thank you, Mr. Nichols," Marissa said as Caleb walked off the stage. "And now for the hottest new jazz band in all of orange county, the Sizzlers." She trotted off stage and smiled at Ryan. She was so happy this was a success; they might be able to keep their jobs after all.

"So, I was thinking that we could go home and break in the new guys seeming how this is almost over. Kayla said we could leave early if we wanted to," Summer said walking up to them.

"There's something off with that guy," Ryan said shaking his head. "He's trouble. I can tell just by the way he walks."

"_It's like I wake up and I'm back home. I left all that shit behind. I don't need to deal with another crazy jerk who thinks that he's the best thing on the face of this planet."_

Seth yanked off the tie from his suit as he sat down on his bed and looked over at Ryan. "Who's in the picture man?"

"It's an old girlfriend…"

"Theresa, huh?" Seth asked walking over to look at the picture. He could definitely see what Ryan saw in her. She was breathtaking. He patted Ryan on the pack and walked back over to his bed.

"She dumped me to go back to this creep Eddy who beats her because he's thinks it's his right as the man in the relationship. I just wish she could see what the rest the world sees before, he hurts her to the point of no recovery."

"When you go back, just win her back…"

"Is that going to be enough to save her? We've been playing this game for far too long, and I'm sick of losing."

Outside the door, Marissa shook her head and walked out to the hot tub where Volchek was sitting. He beat the housemates back home. He lucked out in the fact that Kayla had just left. He grinned as Marissa climbed in next to him. She was the type of girl that any man would be glad to have. She was slim, had a sexy pout, and knew how to get what she wanted.

"So what do you think of the house?"

"Is that why you're really out here with me? To talk?" Volchek ask deviously closing the distance between their bodies. The hot tub was starting to boil and it wasn't the water temperature heating things up.

"What do you propose we do?"

Volchek set his beer on the patio behind him and leaned over Marissa for a rough passionate kiss. Who ever said that one man can't have more than one woman was obviously joking.

**Tune in Next week for:**

**The chaos has just begun…**

**An impromptu visit**

**Things are heating up everywhere**


	9. Episode 8: Confessions of an OPen Heart

**Episode 8: Confessions of an Open Heart**

**Intro-**

**Alex-This is the true story**

**Seth-Of seven strangers**

**Anna-Picked to live in a house**

**Volchek- To have their lives taped**

**Summer- To see what happens when**

**Ryan- People stop being polite**

**Marissa-And start getting real**

**All-The Real World Newport Beach**

**Marissa felt her insides turn at the very thought of having to face Volchek again, or Ryan for that matter. They had passionate night together; she couldn't believe he would want his ex-girlfriend back. She thought that they had something. The only thing she could do was talk to him.**

"**Earth to Marissa," Alex said from across the pool table as she poked her with the pool stick. "It's your turn babe."**

"**Sorry, I just have a lot on my fucking mind." Marissa said turning around and grabbing her stick, which was propped against the wall. "I kissed Volchek last night..."**

"**Ewe... You couldn't pay me enough to kiss that stupid fuck..." Alex laughed as Marissa aimed for her shot, missing the hole. "Maybe we should call quits to the game... It isn't fun completely kicking your ass."**

"**No, I am fine." Marissa pleaded. She would make the next shot she promised herself. She would do anything to avoid the heartbreak her conversation with Ryan was sure to bring. **

"**Okay," Alex said smiling at her and taking the shot, she had been lining up. Alex shrugged after the eight ball went in, winning the game. "Want to play again? Or do you want to talk about it?"**

"**I am a fucking fool!" Marissa said setting the stick on the table in her defeat. She leaned against the table as Alex walked around to stand next to her.**

"**Do you want me to say, you're right?"**

"**I actually liked Ryan and I had to go fuck it up!" Marissa cried throwing her hands up. She didn't know what to do. She had pushed him back to his ex, instead of taking it slow and working at their relationship. **

"**That is not something a guy wants to hear when he walks into a room," Ryan jokes as he scratched the back of his head standing in the doorway. HE stood there wearing his trademark white beater and a pair of faded blue jeans. His hair was messy and he had a just woken up look in his eyes.**

"**I should go..." Alex said pushing herself away from the pool table.**

"**Wait!" Marissa looked at her pleadingly. She didn't want to be alone with Ryan and she needed the moral support.**

"**What's up?" Ryan asked worry covering his eyes as he walked over by the two women.**

"**Marissa is really bad at pool," Alex joked as she grabbed her drink from the nearby table.**

"**I actually... I went to talk to you last night and I heard you talking to Seth about Theresa... I was hurt that after what we shared you would still want to go back to her... So I did what I do best, I got revenge..." Marissa said looking at the ground. She could hear him breathe a little bit faster and she just couldn't look him in the eyes.**

"**What do you mean by you got revenge?" Ryan asked looking at Alex who just shrugged.**

"**I saw Volchek in the hot tub last night and I kind of joined him..." Marissa left her voice trail off. She was ashamed of what she did.**

"**Of course..." Ryan said in agreement. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't chastise her when he was thinking of doing the same thing. What he did know was the thought of her with another guy made his blood boil. He wanted her and he didn't want to share her.**

"**I don't want to bud in here, but Marissa feels like super guilty..." Alex said putting a comforting arm around Marissa's shoulders and looking at Ryan. "And from the look on your face, so are you. Therefore, here is the deal... We are going to forget the dreadful past... And move on, ok?**

"**Yeah," Ryan said looking at Marissa. She was too good for a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. He would be dammed if he made her feel like shit. "In fact, I made breakfast for you ladies if you care to join me for my famous omelets, and promise not to be too harsh of a critic."**

**Marissa smiled and nodded her head as Alex walked with the two of them to the Kitchen. This might actually all work out in the end.**

Commercial Break:

Sweet 16

America's Best dance Crew

Trident Gum

"_**When I kiss Cohen... I don't have to try. I don't have to be perfect... He just accepts me the way I am. I like not having to pretend I am someone else to get a guy. It's like I finally can see me." Summer gushed into the confessional as she sat there playing with a necklace around her neck dressed in a black and green sundress.**_

**Seth sat outside on the back patio deck as he drew in his sketchbook. Everything about Summer inspired him. If he were back home, a girl like her would never give him the time of day. At the end of the day, he was here on national television kissing a girl most of the jocks back home would kill for.**

"**She is sexy and mysterious..." the flirtatious voice of Summer came from behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in closer to his ear. "She almost looks like me in a skin-tight leather jumpsuit."**

"**It's umm..." Seth shut the book quickly and ran a hand threw his hair embarrassed. He didn't want her to think he was like obsessing over her. The last thing he wanted was to be the loser on the show too.**

"**Well..." Summer said innocently sliding her body onto his lap and looking into his eyes. "We could play Titanic. You can draw me with your own creative interpretation and I of course can be you model... I think I could even pull out some nude modeling... If it would help you."**

"**I... I... I..." Seth stuttered exhaling deeply. He was a virgin because no woman had ever felt comfortable around him enough and here was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen throwing herself at him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but at the same time, he didn't want to push things too far. "I don't think that would help my creative juices..."**

"**Awe," Summer giggled kissing the side of Seth's neck. "Why Mr. Cohen are you blushing?"**

"**Summer..." Seth shook his head. Here was the moment that he screwed up and lost the girl because he wasn't experienced enough or strong enough. "I am not ashamed of being a virgin. I thought you were one too... I just thought that... I mean, that I don't want to do anything too prematurely. I don't want to be something you regret in six months."**

**She had never felt so amazing in her life. She had always used her body to get ahead; it was how she ended up being raped... Here was a man who was willing to both respect her and capture her beauty for all eternity with the work of his hands. She didn't want to have to lie to him. She didn't want him to think she was a slut, but she couldn't pretend she didn't have this warm spot for Seth.**

**Seth gulped looking at her. She was stiff in his arms for a brief second before she broke down in hysteric tears. It was just one split-second and here she sat as a blubbering mess. He not only lost the girl, he hurt her feelings. He felt like the world's biggest idiot. He did the only thing he could think of; he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Seth," Summer cried into his shirt not wanting to see his reaction when she told him the truth about her. "The truth is... I am not a virgin. MY ex-boyfriend raped me a month before the show and I decided that I wouldn't let anyone else get that close to me. I wouldn't let anyone else hurt me. But with you, I feel safe. You make me feel like a better person, like I am not just another stupid slut. I feel like I don't have to be the person I used to be. It's stupid... Because I barely know you, but I feel like I know everything about you at the same time."**

"**I had no idea," Seth whispered as his hands combed through her hair. To him, she was perfection. He didn't care about her past... The only thing he knew was that he wanted was for her to be part of his future.**

"**I can't believe I just told you that." She said quickly jumping off his lap and wiping her eye make-up. "You probably think, I am some superficial slut who will do anything to get what she wants."**

"**That might have been the old Summer," Seth said standing up and grabbing her hands. "I don't see that Summer here. In fact, I see a Summer who is going to get changed and freshen up and go on a date with me. And I don't think that the old Summer would go out on a date with a comic book nerd."**

**Her face lighted up as Summer laughed looking at him. She could actually find herself on the journey that this show provided. **

Commercial Break

America's Best Dance Crew

Paris Hilton's MY new BFF

Mountain Dew

**Volchek rolled his eyes as he looked around at his roommates. No, wonder this other guy bailed, these six people were lame. He could tell just by looking at them all he wasn't going to get along with any of them. **

"**So anyone want to go surfing or try parasailing with me?" Volchek bit his tongue as he tried to play nice. He wanted to enjoy the beach for a little bit before he went back to Los Angeles.**

**No one jumped at the opportunity to get to know their new housemate. Marissa felt queasy at the thought of having to see him half-naked. Seth and Summer were preparing for their big first date. Alex and Ryan with their newfound friendship couldn't stand the guy. That just left Anna.**

"**Well I will teach you parasailing, if you teach me how to surf," Anna offered in her usual perky tone. her goal was to get the best experience possible out of this show. She wasn't going to ignore a single roommate. Maybe, she could find some common ground with the outsider of the group.**

"**Sure thing," Volchek said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked over to her. "WE better get going to soak up as much sun as we can though."**

"**Right," Anna nodded in agreement. She smiled as she kissed Alex quick and ran up the stairs. **

"**I swear to god, if you lay one finger on her..." Alex started angrily before Ryan cut her off. There was no need for another fight and another roommate sent home. he wasn't about to let Alex throw everything away.**

"**Alex," Ryan said pointing toward the game room. "why don't I show you a real game of pool?"**

"**Yeah..." Alex said throwing her now empty plate against a wall. "This loser isn't even worth a fight."**

**Anna walked back down just in time to see everyone else leaving the room. "Wow, you sure know how to clear out a room."**

"**It's my specialty." Volchek replied emptily. He wasn't in the mood to pretend he was some nice guy when no one was even willing to give him a chance.**

"**That guy just gets under my skin," Alex said watching him walk out the back door with her girlfriend. "Now he is out there doing god knows what with my girlfriend. Anna and I just started this thing; I don't think I am ready to lose her."**

"**I know what you mean," Ryan said looking out to the kitchen where Marissa was cleaning up. He shrugged at Alex as he racked the balls for their game. The best thing he could do would be to distract her.**

"**I just don't understand where these fucking assholes come from. Does MTV sit there and say oh he is a jerk, let's send him in to piss everyone off?" Alex said breaking the balls and lining up her next shot to claim solids.**

"**I wish I could tell you, but guys like that are everyday occurrences back home." Ryan said taking his first turn and knocking in the white ball with his first solid.**

"**You know, You are alright Atwood." Alex laughed as she shot a double and continued by sinking in a third ball but missing her fourth.**

"**And you are an exceptional pool player." Ryan said nailing two shots and evening the score. They each had one ball and then the eight ball.**

"**You are good for her," Alex said nodding at Marissa as she missed her shot. "She screams out little rich girl looking for a savior. You are what she needs."**

"**How do you do that?" Ryan said sliding the last ball in and grinning at Alex. "I mean you read people really well."**

"**I work at a bar. We listen to people and play pool... And listen to rock music... It's all I do," Alex said walking over and shaking Ryan's hand in defeat. Here these two were exactly alike and finally realizing they could be good friends. "Thanks for the distraction, Atwood."**

**Before Ryan could reply there was a gentle knock at the door, with the game room closest to the door, he ran to answer it. He just stared at the person on the other side of the door...**

"**Hi Ry," a soft feminine voice came from outside as Alex and Marissa walked over to stand behind Ryan.**

"**I don't believe this... Theresa?" Ryan could only whisper. How would he ever explain this to Marissa?**

Stay Tuned next week:

What the hell is Theresa here for?

A threesome heats up the house.

A romance is on the rise with a thrilling date

Will Volchek make any friends, or be sent home after another fight erupts?


	10. Episode 9: the battle of heartache

AN: OMG it has been forever since I wrote at all. It seems I lost all my creativity for awhile... So I hope that I still have some readers because the ending of this story wont be disappointing. But be prepared things are going to happen with pairings that you did not see on the show... People may or may not be written as it was on the original series... I hope that you like it anyways... On with the Story!!!!

Episode 9: The battle Of Heartbreak

Intro-

Alex- This is the true story

Seth- of seven strangers

Anna- Picked to live in a house

Volchok- To have their lives taped

Summer- To see what happens

Ryan- When people stop being polite

Marissa-And start getting real

All- The Real World Newport Beach

"_When I saw her standing in the doorway. It was like I never left, I never met Marissa, and we never broke up... The only problem was all that did actually happen. I moved on and I did not want to have this conversation, not now." Ryan said bowing his head in his hands and he sat in the confessional. His life was never what one would call a happy life. Why should that change now that things are starting to look good for him._

"Hi Ry," Theresa laughed nervously. It was clear that neither of them knew what to say or do in this moment. It was always awkward having to see your ex and having to talk to them with the news she was bringing...

"Do you want to come in?" Atwood was polite not sure how he should act. Theresa was the first person he had ever loved, and part of him worried she would be the last and only. When he left to film the show, he never really had a closure of their relationship. It was just this sort of goodbye see you in a few months type hug. They never agreed to be faithful and they never agreed to break up. It was just implied after they didn't talk for the first few weeks.

"No I just came to say goodbye forever..." she let her voice trail off as she looked past Ryan's shoulder and into the eyes of a blonde girl that was trying not to look as if she cared. Theresa looked at her lover and smiled. "I had an affair with Eddie... right before you laughed.... and I..."

The tears were at the rim of his eyelashes as he waited for her to finish her thought. He always knew about Eddie... Eddie was the perfect example of how hard the Chicago streets were. Eddie was everything parents warned their daughters about. It was Eddie's fault that Ryan's brother Trey was in Prison for selling drugs. If was going to lose his girl to anyone couldn't it be someone who was better than him.

"We are getting married and we are moving to Puerto Rico." Theresa words were rushed as she was trying her hardest not to hurt Ryan... She loved him, she was just not in love with him. "He has connections out there and says we could have a good life for our baby... they say it's a boy..."

"You came here to tell me that?" Ryan's voice was cold. He was seeing her true colors now... She was manipulative and deceitful. She came here hoping he would fight for her. In the back of her mind, Theresa really thought that Ryan would drop everything he had worked for in Newport to be her knight in shining armor one more time and save her from the big bad wolf.

"it was on the way and I always said I was going to visit you..."

"Puerto Rico is over on the other side of the Caribbean Theresa!" Ryan screamed at her. He refused to be her knight, he was going to tell her exactly how he felt... "You can go fuck yourself and that man you think is so amazing. I don't really give a flying shit! But don't you dare come into my life and try to take the little bit of success I have had away from me. Because when I am away from you, the sun starts to shine and my wings emerge. I don't have to play your games because I know the outcome of that torture you called loving me. Enjoy Puerto Rico... You and Eddie deserve each other..."

"Ryan..." She started to plead but lost the words to make a case. She knew he was mad and she knew nothing that she said at this point in time would change anything. She just looked at him as the small drops slid down her cheeks.

"i don't know if you ever loved me." Ryan stated flatly, 'or if everything that has ever happened between been a lie a way to cover up the sins of your real boyfriend. Goodbye Theresa..."

Slamming the door shut Ryan could feel the anger pulsing through his veins. He wanted to scream, to hurt something... He needed a relief. Instead he turned around into the arms of Alex.

"Don't even think of doing something stupid Atwood," Alex joked. "I just started liking you. It just may be too early for your little white ass to go home."

He just laughed. "then I guess I should teach you how to play a real game of pool."

"breaking balls instead of bones," Alex teased running back to the game room with Ryan following her. "I am sure your mother would be proud."

"So what is your deal?" Anna said sitting down in the cool sand that lined the beach. "I don't believe that you are as bad as you try to be. So what are you trying to cover up... Are you secretly some Justin Timberlake *Nsync wannabe?"

Standing directly to the right of her, Volchok walked to the foot of the ocean and started throwing small seashells back into the ocean. He didn't want to have to tell someone his life story. Doing this show was not about being famous or telling everyone is his autobiography. This was a way to finally try to change himself and escape the life he made for himself back home.

"Alright," Anna whispered as she stood back up and walked to the line of water that washed up to his feet. "hates boy bands for future references... and doesn't like to talk... I guess it is a good thing that I talk enough for the two of us. But for the record we all need one friend, one person that is always on our side."

"If I told you the truth, all the secrets about the real me, you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Volchok said tossing his head back and looking up at the sky.

"Damn," Anna said softly. " It is like you read my freaking mind. Because I was just standing hear thinking that oh my god I hate you. And I don't know why I am talking to you.."

"That is the reaction that I normally get."

Anna looked around the darkly lit beach and suddenly it hit her. She knew exactly who this guy was.

"Kevin, It isn't your fault she died."

"What do you know?"

"You are an amazing surfer. The next in line to go pro.. You stole the first wave, it doesn't mean that it is your fault the second wave was even bigger. It was Waimea Bay, all the waves were around 20 feet. You couldn't have known that Kalila was going to wipe out. There were a lot of factors in her death. She was up all night preparing for the competition..."

"I challenged her. Women were on another circuit. But I had to be the best, so I made a wager. It was my fault she was on that wave. I let my ego kill a beautiful young woman." Volchok screamed kicking the waves that starting crashing at their feet.

Anna stared at him.. It was out of love that people got that upset over little accidents like that. He loved Kalila, and she wasn't just some unknown surfer. "How long were you sleeping with her before the tragedy?"

"I had a ring picked out and everything. It was a joke between the two of us... It was always about being better than the other one. I told her if she won I would give her, her birthday present early... She never even made it to her 18th birthday." Volchok fell to the ground to hide the tears that were falling out of his eyes.

"If I remember correctly it will be the three year anniversary next week..."

"You sure do your homework." Volchok whispered softly.

"It was the last weekend my parents spent together before their big divorce. We were sailing in Hawaii. I had family at the event. I just never knew that Kevin V... Surfing's kid wonder would be my new roommate."

"Please don't tell everyone else. I never went pro and most people don't know my name... I want to keep it that way."

Kneeling down next to him Anna put one hand on Kevin's shoulder and rest her head on her arm.. "on one condition... You teach me how to surf..."

"Seriously Cohen I feel like we have been walking forever and I am afraid my feet can't take much more in these heels..." Summer complained as she held onto Seth's hand letting him lead her blindly. The only thing that she knew about where they were going was that she had to look good. This was her first official date with Seth and that meant everything to her. The only thing she didn't like about this whole date was that she had been blindfolded for the last half hour.

"I promise we are almost there." Seth laid down a blanket and helped summer sit down. He set up a little picnic with a bottle of wine and delicious desserts. It was that cliff on the beach that over-looked all of Newport and he couldn't think of a better place to spend a memorable evening with the girl of his dreams.

After pulling out a few glasses and plates, Seth set a candle with a small bouquet of roses in the middle of the blanket. Quickly lighting the candle, He leaned over the budding flame and softly kissed Summer as he pulled off her blindfold.

"Beautiful," Summer whispered as Seth slowly pulled his lips away from hers.

"You didn't even open your eyes."

Opening her eyes and looking around Summer smiled and repeated herself. "beautiful. I couldn't .. it was like he was living a dream. A woman he was interested in, was actually interested in him as well.

Without breaking the kiss... Summer threw everything back into the little basket that Cohen packed and moved the candle to sit at the far end of the blanket... If they were going to do what she wanted them to do, they were going to need a lot more room.

imagine a better first date. No one treats me the way you do. No one ever kissed me the way you kissed me. Thank you Seth this is amazing."

"I hope that you love dark chocolate as much as you love the view..."

"I hope that you don't think that I am some easy girl that will melt away her inhibitions at the site of chocolate with an amazing view..."

Grinning Seth pulled out the Dark Chocolate Raspberry cake and hot fudge sauce and pouring the last drops of chocolate over the cake. He couldn't believe that he was with the most amazing woman he had ever met. It was one small date for a geek, a giant leap for nerd kinds!

Watching Seth in the moonlight trying to make everything romantic for her, Summer realized that even in the small amount of time that they have known each other... She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone else. It was an instant connection once their souls finally met. She realized that this is wear she wanted to be in this moment with him for the rest of her life.

Of course the clumsy Cohen came out as he started to try and lighten the mood with a cheesy joke that Summer didn't pay attention to. She laughed at just the right moment because as he was trying to be smooth with the warm chocolate sauce, he let some drip right onto his chin. As he continued to talk about something he thought was important... She couldn't take her eyes away from his chin, his lips, his skin in the moonlight. In this moment.. She wanted to have all of Seth Cohen... She wanted to cherish this moment for all that it was worth.

"which was funny because..." Seth's words were cut off by summer licking off his chin and crashing her mouth onto his own. He was blindsided by the urgency of her actions. He thought that she was the sexiest person on the face of this earth. The only thing he didn't expect was for her to be throwing herself at him.

Seth grabbed a hold of of summer's head and took control of their movements. Slowly pushing her body back onto the ground. He held up his body slightly over hers as their mouths moved together in an enticing dance of lust and love. They were clearly ready to take their relationship to the next level.

As her hands started to move towards Seth's shirt, Summer was instantly nervous. She had never been shy about showing off her perfect physique. She never felt like she could disappoint somebody until this day. She didn't want Cohen to share this romantic passion with her and run away because she wasn't good enough.

Seth was feeling the type of anxious feelings. Although he knew that they were both virgins, he couldn't help but feel that his inexperience was going to make this a less than blissful experience with Summer. He was never the hot stud that the girls came running to he... He was the one that they practically ran away from... He didn't want to lose Summer by being bad at whatever was going to happen next...

It was if the adrenaline and the passion that flowed between the two of the chased all the fears and insecurities away. They took each other in with every movement that they made. Summer slowly and softly pulled Seth's shirt off and rolled him over so that she was on top. Starting by biting his left ear, Summer left a trail of gently tingly kisses down his neck. She bit around his nipples with soft nibbles in each area of sensitive flesh and continued her happy trail of kisses.

Reaching the blue jean fabric of the pants that Seth had decided to wear, Summer lifted her head up and pulled off the two layers of fabric that separated her from her end goal. She let his finger gazed his skins as she pulled her hands down from his shoulders down to his soft patch of hair down below.

Licking the tip of his throbbing penis, Summer took her time pleasuring her man. Laying gently kisses on ever inch of skin that held you interest, She prepare to take his entire member into her warm wet mouth. Moving her head up and down in a swift slow movement, she twirled her tongue around Seth's swollen penis.

Just as she began to gently cup Seth's swollen balls, a masculine hand pulled her face back up to his lips and kissed her passionately. While the feeling was more incredible than he could ever imagine, there was no way that he was going to waste this moment letting her do all the work.

In one motion that would have made even the best magician proud, Seth rolled Summer back onto her back and pulled her dress off leaving her humbled in merely her matching black push-up bra and thong. Slightly leaning up summer pulled her own bra off as she let her head fall back in the pleasure of Seth kissing and gently sucking on the tender skin covering her exposed neck as his hands massaged her welcoming breasts.

He took his time kissing his way down to her sensitive nipples and flicking each with his tongue as he took the middle of her breast into his mouth suck hard enough to cause her to scream out in pleasure. Taking that as a cue he worked his way into repeating the wet motion on the other breast.

While she was focused on the pleasure he was creating around the top half of her body, Seth pleasured her even further with a mind blowing circular motion in a lower region. Her clitoris was damn and swollen as his fingers danced around the pleasure center. Through the fabric of her black panties... Moaning in ecstasy Summer acknowledged her approval of his actions not being able to think of much else, she screamed out his name.

Silencing her with a Kiss, Seth threw his other hand to the core of her by sliding two fingers into her wet center. Her body was warm and inviting as he slid his second hand in and out of her open vagina. Bucking her hips to each thrust of her hand, She showed her impatience. She wanted him inside of her and there was nothing else that could ease the aching need that filled the core of her sexual being.

Seth smiled into her eyes as he brought his hand to her breast massage each with delicate finger movements. He slowly lowered his body onto hers as his hard erection entered her inviting body slowly. She squeaked at the little bit of pain the breaking of her hymen cause but then moaned his named as a hint to move harder.

He thrust himself into her, pounding into her warm and wet center. Each separate thrust sending them on a new roller-coaster of passion and a frenzy of lust igniting a willingness for the next movement. They spent minutes lost in the feeling of their bodies meshing together as one. Before either one knew what was happening they were hit with an explosion of pleasure. As they shared their ultimate climax it seemed that everything was just perfect for them...

Breathing heavily Seth collapsed onto of Summer and kissed her forehead not sure what else to say or do. The only two things that he could think of was that someone should have told him what a workout sex was so that he could have done stretches... And that he was completely in love with Summer and he wanted to be with her no matter what happened next.


End file.
